In the manufacture of office or automobile seating, a fabric is typically bonded to a contoured foam surface. The cloth-covered foam may then also be bonded to a support material such as wood or plastic. The contoured foam is typically bonded to the fabric by an adhesive. The adhesive may be applied when the part is needed or may be applied, allowed to dry, and then bonded at a later time depending upon the characteristics of the particular adhesive.
Adhesives such as sprayable hot melts, solvent-based adhesives, and water-based contact adhesives have been used for such applications. Sprayable hot melt adhesives typically require specialized spray and storage equipment and have a short open time. Hot melt adhesives may also require re-heating at relatively high temperatures, for example 350.degree. F. (177.degree. C.) to re-melt the adhesive and form a bond. Solvent-based adhesives are available with a wide range of solvated polymers, including crystallizing polyurethanes. However, the use of materials containing organic solvents in the workplace has raised emission and exposure concerns. Water-based contact adhesives containing polychloroprene typically have a short open time, for example, not more than about 4 hours. Such water-based adhesives also tend to release chlorine over time which can be detrimental to the fabric bonded to the foam core. Additionally, some contact-adhesives are fast breaking dispersions which require immediate bond formation after application and may require moderate pressure (&gt;3 psi (&gt;0.14 kPa)) to effect a bond. Water-based contact adhesives also tend to exhibit auto adhesion, which prevents stacking of adhesive-coated parts.